Abusive
by AngelofDeath001
Summary: 20 yrs after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is suddenly abused by her hubby Jacob, she is also pregnant. What extent will the Cullens, in particular Emmett, go to for her safety? I'll give you a hint: Lingerie and bad flirting. R&R I suc at summaries. Story is fun
1. Chapter 1 Pregnant

Title: Abusive

Bella's P.O.V

Chapter 1 Pregnant

20 years, 2 short decades. 7 years of friendship, 12 years of dating and only one year of marriage, and he gets her pregnant! How could he? My former best friend/werewolf/and now son-in-law got MY Nessie pregnant. Couldn't he have held off for another decade…or four? I am 18, definitely too young to be a grandmother! Okay, so I have been 18 for 21 years, but that is ssoooooo not the point.

Worse is that Esme, Alice and Rosalie are thrilled! Better is that Edward is, more or less, on the same wavelength as I am. His expression is calm, but we know each other better than ever before and there were little markers that told me what direction his thoughts were in. For one, he wasn't breathing, just moving his shoulders up and down as if he was (unnecessary, because in a room fool of mythical creatures, they could all tell he was holding his breath) this meant angry. Another was that his hands were balled up fists against his side; this meant he wanted to punch someone through a wall. It wouldn't be Renesmèe, he would never want to hurt her, and so it must be Jacob, fine by me!

"Calm." I whispered so low that – in a room full of vampires and one werewolf, all with super, super natural hearing – only he heard me. He stifled a nod in reply and I listen to him slowly breath in and out repeatedly. I took one of his hands in mine, though the other was still balled up.

We were in the lounge room and not two minute has past since my daughter said the horrifying words:

"Mum, dad, you're going to be grandparents, because," she had paused to look at Jacob who smiled, wary but encouraging, " because I am pregnant!" We had all gasped; everyone, but her parents, was overjoyed.

I looked hopefully at Jasper, who smiled in return, the next moment I felt a wave of reassuring calm wash over me, it cleared most of the red look everything seemed to have as a result of my rage. I could tell it worked on Edward too.

"Renesmèe, how pregnant are you?" He barely managed to choke the p word out.

"Just two weeks, I've been waiting for the right time to tell all of you." The _right time_? I'm not sure how I feel about that. She put one hand lovingly to her stomach. Any and all anger I had been feeling disappeared. How could I be angry? After all I was once in her position. 'Hypercrit!' I yelled at myself.

I let go of Edward's hand and went to kneel next to my daughter. I looked at Edward, gesturing to the empty space next to me. He shot me a stare of betrayal, I ignored it.

"Nessie, did you…ahh…um…what I mean is did you…use…protection? You know I am no good at this kind of thing, but it is my job. So, was this…accidental?" I whispered, though everyone could here. Emmett muffled a laugh and in my peripheral vision I saw Edward throw four pillows at him, one after the other.

"Mum, you are ssoooooo right, you aren't any good at these speeches," Emmett could not hold back his laugh now. He nearly went into hysterics. "And…ah…um…this was…um…entirely…accidental." Good.

"I am happy for you, you have to know that. But I'm not ready to be a grandmother, I am only 18."

"Like that counts for anything!" Emmett.

"Mum, did you ever think that maybe you just don't have any imagination?" I did think that actually, quite often, "What about getting married, or having kids yourself?"

"Who...?" I began, but she sheepishly looked at Jacob, who smiled, guilty. 'Calm, breathe' I told myself, but that didn't stop the growl that slipped through my clenched teeth.

"Thirdly," back to my list "I am terrified, we don't need another run in with the Volturi, and my grandchild," I cringed internally at the thought, "will be a human/vampire/werewolf baby. I don't know what to expect, all I do know is that there won't be any local histories to help us with this." It felt good to finally voice my concerns.

"I know we are frightened too." Whispered Jacob, I gave him my best you-were-my-best-friend-and-now-you-are-my-son-in-law-so-how-could-you?-I'm-betrayed look.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob is walking on thin ice

Edward's P.O.V

Chapter 2

Jacob is definitely walking on thin ice

Did he really think I had THAT much tolerance for him? That I would just sit back and smile, when he got her pregnant!? That mongrel…that…that…words alone can't describe my rage. I wasn't this angry when he gave her a promise ring for Christmas 20 years ago, or when he married her last year. Jacob's thoughts are unbelievably smug as he registered my horror. _Ha I am going to be a dad, ha. Edward, is gonna hate this, that is one of the many reasons that I love it…oops, Edward get the fuck out of my head!_

I glanced at my wife, (God, she was so beautiful) and although I cannot read her thoughts they were clear as crystal on her expression, shock, realisation, anger, betrayal, disgust, horror. In that order, I liked it when we were on the same wavelength. I felt a wave of calm from Jasper it helped a little.

"Renesmèe, how pregnant are you?" I scarcely managed to force the p word out.

"Just two weeks, I've been waiting for the right time to tell all of you." The _right time_? How am I supposed to feel about that?

She put one hand lovingly to her stomach. Bella's expression completely melted, mine softened, but I was still furious, after all I was once in –to a degree – Nessie's position.

Bella let go of my hand, which I only just realised she was holding, and went to kneel next to our daughter. She looked at me, pointing to the empty space next to her. I gave her a stare of betrayal and she ignored it.

"Nessie, did you…ahh…um…what I mean is did you…use…protection? You know I am no good at this kind of thing, but it is my job. So, was this…accidental?" Bella whispered, though everyone could here. Emmett muffled a laugh and I threw four pillows at him, one after the other. _It isn't my fault; your wife is simply unbearably funny. _Emmett protested.

I tuned out after that.


	3. Chapter 3 I am gonna be a dad, YAY!

Jacob's P.O.V

Chapter 3 I'm going to be a dad. YAY! See how Bella and Edward like that!

The meeting was completely boring. I played my part, smiled when necessary, spoke when, kind of spoken to, ignored the rude looks I kept getting from Edward and Bella, you know, that sort of thing. When we got back to our fairytale cottage (Esme made us one for our wedding present, I know, not very original) I burst, jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, I'm gonna be a dad! It's gonna be a boy and we are gonna call him Jacob and he is gonna look nothing like your side of the family and everything like me, no offence honey, and he is gonna be more wolf than vampire and…wow!" I pulled my wife into a big bear hug.

"I like the name Edward." I dropped her out of the hug.

"_EDWARD. _Why?" Why the name Edward when it could be Jacob?

"I like it, and it says a lot to my dad, and what if he looks nothing like you and everything like my side? What if he is actually a she?" NO, how dare she think like that, I won't stand for it. I slapped her across the back, knowing from experience that if I hit her hard enough it would still hurt and bruise up, not that I had ever hit her on purpose before. She gasped in surprise.

"Never say that in my house. It WILL be a boy and we WILL call him JACOB!"

"This isn't just your house!" She said stubbornly, her bottom lip pouting out the same way Bella's does. She stormed into the spare room and slammed the door closed so hard it shattered like glass, so she went across the hall and yanked the door off our bedroom and put it in it's place. I was having a hard time not laughing!

**Short chapter, I know, next one is longer. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Abusive

Renesmèe 'S P.O.V

Chapter 4 Abusive

He hit me he actually hit me! I can't believe him, that…. ugh… forget it. I stood in the spare room, careful not to touch the door; it would fall down and shatter like the last.

"Nessie, darling, I am sorry." That sore excuse for a husband, for my husband was trying to say _sorry_. He hit me, he should be leaving me alone, he should be going to the shops and buying me the best quality chocolate and a bunch of my favourite flowers, lilies, topped off with some more of my chantelle perfume.

I heard him mutter something about me being stubborn, and it being my own fault. He slumped down on the wall opposite this room.

"You have to come out sometime, and when you do, I'll be waiting." He added softly. Come out my arse. I pulled up the window frame and climbed out the only other escape, if, that is, I planned on keeping this building standing.

I knew he would hear me, I just didn't think he would come as fast as he did. I was about to let go of the ledge and drop down but he caught my arm at literally threw me back in. I landed on my back and his previous assault throbbed.

"Oh, no you don't. You will not try to run away when I am trying to speak to you. That is rude." But I was up again and racing for the newly opened door way.

Once again he caught me, we were fairly even in a fight, but why would I fight him? I love him, even now, as he threw me into our fireplace that was covered hot coals from a previous fire. I screamed in pain. He cupped his hand over my mouth before anyone else could hear and come investigate.

"Don't scream, they will come and take you away from me, I can't have that." I bit his hand, not a soft playful manner, but hard enough for him to stagger back, his hand dripping blood.

"That wasn't very nice Renesmèe darling, at least I am trying to apologise, but it hurts that you won't." I wasn't listening. I ran through the wall next to me, more worried about my safety than the condition of my house.

_Dad,_ I thought, desperately hoping that he can hear me, _please, help me,_ _please…_ I pleaded, still sprinting for the Cullen main house, where they would most likely be. Just before I reached the lake, I saw to familiar figures delicately leaping across- so fast that the shapes should be blurs. I ran into the waiting arms of my mum.

"Mum," I sobbed, wincing as she patted my back, "help me, h…h…h…help m…m…me," I cried into her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, in response to the sight and obvious extent of my injuries. Of course, dad already knew.

"Jacob," he growled, " take her to Carlisle, and get her cleaned up. I am gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"No!" I protested, "Please don't kill him, please. I love him."

"Even now, after all he has done to you?" I simply nodded, my bottom lip pouting out for the second time today.

"Come on baby, come on. Lets get you cleaned up. Edward won't touch Jacob, he'll get your things and you can stay in our spare room for a bit, come live with us until we sort this out." She said, more to dad than to me, but I nodded anyway.

. . . . . . . .

"What about my baby? Is my baby okay?" I asked Carlisle, after he refused to check that first and kept me prioritised over my unborn child, nothing else mattered, just so long as I have a safe and healthy baby growing in my womb. I don't care what happens to me, so long as that was taken care of.

"The ultra sound shows nothing unusual, but I would be taking extra care if I where you, the foetus has been shaken up quite a bit." He instructed. Mum gave me a reassuring squeeze of my hand.

I was in no better condition. My back is severely burnt and bruised, nothing broken, but still serious, as is my thighs and backside.

"See, it is all right, it's going to be okay." Mum crooned, she shook me slightly, continuously. "Sssshhhhhhh, don't cry, it is going to be alright." I only just realised the silent tears streaking their way down my cheeks, and the shaking seemed to be coming from my chest. I groaned, I was so tired, and hungry I soon realised.

"It's okay, I'll get you something." Dad had read my sudden burst of thirst and dashed back with a cup of type A negative. I drained that and waited while he fetched another.

"No mum, it isn't. It's like I am seeing a whole new side of him, I don't think he will change, and I don't want my child growing up with an abusive father." I shuddered and sipped at the new cup of blood from dad. _Thanks, _I thought, he smiled in recognition.

"Don't you worry, we will find a way, and we can always leave,"

"Then he will follow." I said simply, knowing as soon as I said the words, they were true.

"There are some places he won't be able to follow." Dad this time, "the only other option is…well I think you know what it is. Anyway, you turned that down straight away." True, killing Jacob is the only other option, also true; I won't let them do that.

"Where can we go that he can't follow us?" I wondered.

"Well, firstly, there is Denali. Jacob isn't bound, or protected a treaty there, and they will not think twice before killing him if he is on their land. Jacob knows that. Anywhere else is the same, but that is the most convenient. If we have to go to extremes, there is always down 'south'." I knew the stories, the great crusades and wars betweens vampires, for any reason, from land, to revenge. This idea caught Jaspers attention.

"I definitely do not recommend going down there." Jasper said sternly "It is no way to raise a child." He added, nodding at my stomach.

"So Denali it is." Carlisle finished, "we will leave at dawn." So cliché.

While dad got more of my things from what remains of my cottage - and packed things for mum and him self – Alice and Rosalie were flipping through maternal wear catalogues, showing me something every few minutes and adding it to a list of about 50 clothing items to order. Mum helped Esme pack up everything around the house. Emmett and Jasper were each packing for themselves and their wives and Carlisle went into work to say that he quit.

Everything went according to plan and by sunrise we were running past the borderline into Denali (or I should say they were running while dad insisted on carrying me).

Tanya met us at the doorway with the latest addition to the Denali clan, Mike. **(A/N refers to a different fan fiction, 'Tanya's Love'; the story is basically about her meeting Mike and falling in love, turning him and the events that follow. And yes I do mean Mike Newton!) ** In a breath we explained our current situation, Tanya ushered us inside and we repeated our story for the others to hear.

"Of course you can stay with us, you know perfectly well that our doors are always open to you." Carmen told us, " We were just about to go hunting if you want to join us, if not you can pick your rooms and get organised."

"Thank you, for everything, I think we will stay here though, we don't want to intrude too much, and we should really get settled." Carlisle replied.


	5. Chapter 5 A slap in the face and a plan

Jasper's P.O.V Chapter 5

A slap in the face, a plan and a lingerie fairy

After the room dibbing and unpacking we all sat in the lounge room enjoying the peace and serenity. A range of emotions so strong and intense I want to gag. Love, tranquillity, calm, even…erected and excited.

"Emmett PLEASE keep your emotions under control, I AM married and it is frustratingly hard to stay faithful to my wife while you are spewing excitement. I don't mean to sound perverted, but PLEASE, I don't need to be aroused to someone other than my wife." If Emmett was human he would have blushed crimson red, but he wasn't so he ducked his head in embarrassment and saluted.

"Hear hear. I really don't need to be stuck in sick fantasies of Rosalie." Edward said, truthfully. Once again Emmett saluted and Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Renesmèe and Bella giggled.

"Lets play chess." Emmett suggested once he got over his embarrassment. _And Edward you are NOT invited. You cheat._ I mentally added. We set up our complicated game system and placed our bets. Within minutes the game was over and I did not win.

"Come on, you know the bet. Everybody, you are about to be entertained." I was about to comply when a surge of rage washed over me, like a slap in the face.

"NO EMMETT, I WON. YOU CHEATED. YOU KNOW THE BET AND THE RULES FOR CHEATING. NOW GO!" He got up to leave, with a little help from the buckets of guilt I was sending out to him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I did cheat. Give me a minute to get changed." The bet was that the looser had to model a fairy outfit and the loser's wife's lingerie, in the company of everyone else. The rule for cheating – this was one of the reasons Edward never _wants_ to play – was to do the same thing; only at the biggest shopping centre in whatever city we happen to be in at the time.

"AURRRGH, EDWARD YOU ARE KILLING ME. WILL PLEASE STOP MULLING OVER BELLA'S 'PERFECTION'" I made the adverted comers clear with my hands, "I MEAN PLEASE, IF YOU WANT PERFECTION ROSALIE IS CURRENTLY AVAILABLE AND IN THE MOOD. ROSALIE THAT IS NOT A COMPLEMENT, PERFECTION IS CRAP AND NO ONE SHOULD WANT IT. IN CONCLUSION, YOU ARE CRAP." I hadn't stoped yelling, and the furious emotions were only getting stronger. Other emotions I am bombarded with are; Shock, fright, worry, humour, care and love. "ESME CAN YOU STOP BEING SO GODDAME CARING!!!! IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE, AND ALICE TO – SORRY BABE BUT I AM NOT TELLING HER THIS WITH OUT HER KNOWING THAT I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE FEELING THIS. BELLA YOUR WORRY IS THROWING ME OFF THE EDGE. RENESMÈE IS SAFE. YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT. SHE IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU… Was right next to you." I was looking to Isabella's right, were Renesmèe was, not seven seconds earlier. Right at that moment Emmett came down the stairs, well, tripped down the stairs. He was so self-conscious that he fell from the middle step to the bottom.

"I thought Bella was the only clumsy one around here. key word _was. _I must say that you look rather dashing, like a cross-dressing lingerie fairy. If we weren't worried sick about Renesmèe we would be holding our sides together laughing." Emmett caught on soon enough, mostly to the disregarding tone I was using, "I'll tell you what, instead of going to the mall like that, you can spend the day in that lovely pink and purple lacy prada." Not waiting for an agreement I changed the subject. "I can smell werewolf, only one. To be more specific, I can smell Jacob."

For a few brief moments we formed a plan. We knew with certainty that he was out the front, waiting for us. Edward, being the fastest ran out the back door to get Tanya and the others, if it came down to a fight, we wanted to have surprise and quantity on our side. Emmett went out the back door and down the driveway, waiting around the corner of the road for the signal to skip around to the front, a distraction. I suggested simply that Rosalie walks out there naked, shoving her perfect crap in his face, but that was quickly turned down. The rest of us moved with the speed and noise level that only a vampire could obtain and snuck out the back window, leaping into the roof without the slightest sound, waiting for the right time.

On the roof, just out of Jacobs view we hid and looked for our signal. While waiting, I thought a few observations for Edward to pick up on.

_Renesmèe isn't here, check around the area._

_There is a car parked a little down the driveway, behind some bushes off the road, check there._

_He looks, and feels, pissed. Wants a fight served to him on a platter. We will fight, but not the way he wants to, on our own terms is way better that on his._

I kept listing things for Edward until I saw it, a fluoro bra – Kate's – being thrown up into the air three times, just behind Jacob. Esme, Carlisle and Bella crawled to the other side of the roof; an attack at all angles, and signalled to Emmett to start this.


	6. Chapter 6 The things you do for family

Emmett's P.O.V

Chapter 6

The things you do for Family and confessions

There is the signal. Right, stay focussed. God I feel pathetic, and come to think of it, I didn't actually cheat so Jasper, Nessie, Bella and Edward owe me HUGE for this. I skipped around the corner and stoped at the driveway, in my best, high pitched, girl voice (in other words a complete imitation of Rosalie) I cried:

"Oh please, help me, I am a damsel in distress!! Save me, you big, strong, handsome knight in shining armour!" I fluttered my fake eyelashes, ignoring the feeling of my wife's lace lingerie on my skin – it was a good feeling, and did interesting things to my body curves – and the plastic feel of all the make up Alice had plastered me in, my stockings were three sizes too small, at least, and the long sleaved cardigan I am wearing is about to rip at the seems, the blond wig I am wearing is making my hear itch and these fake boobs, or chicken fillets as Alice keeps correcting me are cold and unstable and god only knows what's covering my muscles and abbs and all of Nessie's _Chantelle_ perfume and…do I need to continue? All I can think is, WHY ME?

I tripped in the 7-inch pink stilettos that I am wearing, breaking the heel. _Goddamit, Rose is gonna kill me; worse it'll really give her an excuse to shop. I really liked these; they were five sizes too small though, so, all well. _I fake laughed and in my best imitation of Rose's best seductive voice I purred, "care to join me?" He actually took a step closer, than another and another! I lifted my leg – hiding anything that might tip him off and slowly brushed my hand from my ankle to my thigh, I paused there, "is that a yes?" I asked, putting false hope in my high pitched, girly voice. "There is a comfy looking patch of grass over here, and I really am feeling cold." I said seductively, fake shivering and wrapping my arms around me with a horny and sheepish grin on my face. Really, I didn't know, or care, if there really was anything in the direction I was referring to, I don't intend to let it get that far. _Edward, hurry up, I know you are out there and laughing your guts out, but just remember, I am doing this for Renesmèe. _

Finally Jacob spoke up. "Well, I really am waiting for someone but, if you are cold… I could just be a gentleman andhelp get your blood pumping!" Jacob started walking towards me, unbuckling his pants – which I had just noticed held something a little…stiff – and pulling them off. I giggled playfully, got up and walked out to the forest front, which, true enough, had a patch of grass covered thickly in snow, and it did look comfy (note to self, take Rose here later…). I start swinging my hips playfully, like Rose does at the shops. _God Edward, if you don't end this NOW I will pull this whole thing off. It is a good thing this place already smells like vampires, it is probably the only thing stopping him from realising what is happening._

"I think Jacob is falling in love! When he gets over here, start the fight, we will join in as soon as we can, but we want you to let him get _as close as possible_ first. The element of surprise." Tanya whispered behind me, so low I had to strain to hear her. I briefly nodded my head to let her know I understood.

"Aren't you going to…you know, help me help you?" Jacob asked, obviously talking about the fact that I still had my clothes on and he was nearly but naked in the snow. I think I will play this one in ignorance.

"Why, whatever do you mean? If you are referring to my clothes, well, I don't like them very much and if I took them off, they would still be in one piece, so I figure you could use your big, strong mussels to rip them off, tear them apart." I told him, falsely eager. No, scratch that, because I am in every sense of the world eager, just not the way he would like it. He stepped in closer; we were now less that one metre apart. "I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

"I like that, I like a descent gentleman. As no one but a gentleman would comply to helping one such as myself in the current crisis I am in." I stepped in closer. So did he, we were now inches apart. I stepped in closer and pulled him to the ground, so close now, I was underneath him and he started to unbutton my cardigan, too easy.

"I am not so sure of that, anyone could see what a beautiful lady you are and fall to there knees, begging you to let them help you." So close now, I teasingly rolled him over so that he was now underneath me.

"I always liked a man that isn't afraid to go on the bottom." Referring to the position we were now in.

"You have got to be the most beautiful lady I have ever set eyes on, ever." That did it.

"Really, cause I disagree, I reckon my wife is, you've met her right, you know Rosalie." Confusion swept across his features but I already started punching him. Before he could fight back Tanya, Mike, Edward, Carmen, Eleazor, Kate and Garret were pinning him down. I got off Jacob and let Edward take my place.

"Now, we want answers." Edward growled.

Edward's P.O.V

I looked that bastard in the eye. "Now, we want answers" hate dripped from every word and hung in the air like fog, hate and disgust. "Where is she?"

"She is mine."

"No, Actually, she is mine." Said Bella, walking towards us, supporting Renesmèe. "We found her in the car, you filthy backstabbing lame excuse for a son-in-law, awful excuse for a person, foul, manipulative, stupid…"

"Bella I think we've got the point," I cut in.

"…Flea ridden mongrel" she finished pocking her tongue out stubbornly, something I would expect from Alice, but then again Bella always surprises me, maybe Alice is just rubbing off on her, she even likes shopping these days!

Two words escaped Renesmèe's weary mouth, "kill him!"

I turned and faced the filthy son of a bitch, "Lights out, Jacob."

_OUCH, HEY, ARE YOU KILLING ME? NO, YOU CAN'T KILL ME._ Jacob's thoughts were incredulous, as he still hadn't grasped our intentions. Nessie collapsed into tears on Bella's shoulder.

. . . . . . . .

Later, when Renesmèe was patched up and safely in her stunning mothers arms it was time to confess. "Emmett, I gotta say, pink really is your colour, you sure you don't want to be a Drag Queen? You could make millions!" As a part of the cheat rule he was still wearing his pink and purple outfit.

"What did we talk about Edward? That never happened, NEVER HAPPENED!!!"

"Pussy" Scoffed Jasper, and I had to agree with him, I nodded my head.

"I think you should know this though, well, ahh, this opportunity was a once in eternity chance and well…"

_WOW, Edward, at a loss for words, shit he has done some serious crap. Edward, spill the fucking beans already, I am really pissed of now._ Emmett thought, putting as much venom in it as he could.

"Well, firstly you should know that it was Alice too…"

_Hey! Don't drag me into this; it was your idea, _Alice, of course.

_What? So the fucking pixie is involved too. I am going to kill you. Wait, I am going to find out what you are hiding, THEN I am gonna kill you both._

"Well, we kinda… maybe…video taped you whole 'performance'…" One of Alice's visions flashed into my mind.

_Two piles of ashes, and Emmett dancing around them, laughing wildly, a crazed look in his eyes. The sun is setting behind him and he is still wearing the lingerie fairy outfit._

_OHHHH SHIT!!!! _Alice nearly never swore, usually only when no one wants to shop or be a make up doll, but this time I am inclined to agree. _Double shit,_ I internally screamed to myself.

_I am gonna kill you, I am gonna get you, and your little pixie too. _Emmett was loosing it. I locked eyes with Alice for a millionth of a second.

"Run" I advised her and she nodded. We bolted through the door, wait, let me rephrase that, she bolted through the door and I bolted through the doorway; the door was completely shattered as Alice ran through it before I did.

_Prepare to die! _Emmett's growl is fierce as he chases after us.

_Edward, do you think we should have told him about posting it on U-tube? _Alice queried.

"No, I don't" I answered simply.

_That bastard should be grateful, he is absolutely famous: 683 952 640 278 348 204 hits in less that seven hours! I wish I was famous…_I left Alice to her own thoughts and concentrated on where we were running, we had passed the border to Alaska ages ago, and only the Gods know where we are now. Somewhere near the coast…

**Please review, PLEASE. I am desperate to know what you think!!!!…Emo moment...**


End file.
